1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of liquid crystal display, particularly to a liquid crystal module and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
In most of the liquid crystal modules of the prior art, the liquid crystal display panel is fixed by assembling a front frame and a plastic frame. As is shown in FIG. 1, which is the schematic perspective exploded view of the liquid crystal module of the prior art. At present, a front frame 4 of the liquid crystal module 1 generally refers to a frame structure that is made of steel products by impact molding. The front frame 4 is fixed on the plastic frame 2 by screws cooperating with screw holes 5 of the front frame 4 so as to fix the liquid crystal display panel 3. For example, the front frame 4 is iron frame, and etc.
However, the existing metal front frames, which are made from irons etc, have the following defects:
1. Manufacturing the front frame consumes large quantity of steel products; as a result, the cost is increased;
2. Since the front frame and the mould need to be designed respectively while developing each liquid crystal module, it increases the developing period of the liquid crystal module with higher cost;
3. The front frame formed by impact molding of the steel products is larger in volume and heavier in weight, which is not beneficial for the light and thin design of the liquid crystal module.